Baking
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: CrissColfer Prompt: Darren wants to bake something for Chris, but he fails in it, once again. Some Fluffy CrissColfer friendship.


**AN: Another prompt. But this one is a friendship CrissColfer prompt. I immediatly admit I suck at those. Because I want them to be more than friensds xD But I tried nonetheless :)**

**Enjoy!**

**The prompt was:**

Okey, honey. Could you write me cute cotton candy fluff CrissColfer where Darren is trying to bake something and just fail so badly and he just gets down and Chris's there comforting. No-boyfriends-but-very-cuddly-friends. Pretty pretty please?

_"Daaaare?" I yelled, towards the kitchen, not trusting the smell in the air._

"NO! Stay there!" he yelled back and I laughed softly.

So he ruined his cake.

"Do you need some help, honey?" I asked and the sudden clangs of pans made me giggle.

Darren was _such _a nerd sometimes. He couldn't bake. He was amazing in his cooking skills, but everytime he would invite me and said he would bake a cake, cupcakes, pie or__anything, __it always ended up burned, ruined or just uneatable. But hey, that made our friendship so much better! Because I was the most worthless cook you could ever meet, but my baking skills? I could get a star if I wanted too. And that's not even cocky.

"No. It's already fucked up. Fuck it, I hate baking. I actually think all the baking goods are having a conspiracy against me. Serious." He said and walked into his living room, looking all flustered and almost _drowned _in flour.

I tried to hold in my laugh, I really did, but the pouting lip and his kicked-puppy-eyes, just made my lips open up and the bubbling laugh escaped my longs.

"And then ofcourse the best way to end a baking disaster is too get laughed at by your best friend. Like it doesn't hurt at all." Darren said, slumping towards the couch I was currently sitting on.

"Ah honey, don't be so hard on yourself. Why don't you just accept the fact that you're screwed when it comes to baking? I accepted that fact about my cooking skills and feel perfectly happy ever-since. Actually that was since I could come to your place to have lovely diners. Anyway, everyone got's his own talents, right?" I said and snuggled a bit closer, throwing my arms around him, giving him a comforting hug.

Darren snuggled closer and let his head rest against my shoulder.

"Yeah, but I want to bake something for you. The stuff you bake are fucking delicious and everytime I want to surprise you and make you happy with something sweet and homemade, it's ruined! I'm like the worst friend ever!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"You're _not_ the worst friend ever. You're the best friend I can imagine. And that's saying something because you know how much my brain can imagine." I said, nudging him softly in his ribs with my elbow.

A light chuckle escaped his lips while he pulled his feet on the couch and rested his hands on mine.

"I'm sorry," he said, always judging himself way too much.

"Why don't you just get it in that thick head of yours, that you're the most sweet and adorable person I know and that the fact that you're not good at baking, doesn't change _any _of my opinions about you? You cook, I bake. We make the perfect duo! It would be terribly boring if we could do everything the same."

"It would. Very predictable and unsatisfying," Darren replied to that and nodded against my shoulder.

"Indeed. See? It's better this way!" I said and tightened my arms around him just a bit more.

"I do like the fact that we both love cuddling though. That's not boring and unsatisfying at all. I love it," he said and to prove his point he nuzzled my neck with his nose.

A warm smile made his way up to my mouth. God, I loved Darren. I never thought for once that I was ever going to be able to be such good, close friends with a guy ever since I knew I was gay. But here I was, cuddling my best male friend and feeling nothing but unconditional loyalty and warmth for him. I loved him in a way I loved my sister and that was saying something, because I loved her till death.

"Me too Dare. I wouldn't make it through those ridiculous long days on set if I wouldn't get those hugs at times," I said sincere.

Darren let my hands and set up, leaving me all together.

"Chris?"

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what the hell was going on in that head of his this time.

"I want you to teach me how to bake."

"But Dare, we just figured out it was good to have different talents," I said, a bit confused.

The grin on his face made me smile before I knew it.

"I know, but I'll probably ruin it anyway and then I can get you to hug me again!"

He really didn't need much, does he? And who was I to deny him such a thing?

"Get in that kitchen you idiot." I said, and swapped his legs, already looking forward to another ruined cake.

**AN: I did it! I wrote a friendship CrissColfer! *pets own shoulder* Please let me write smut again xD To make it up. Hahah. Thanks for reading again :D**


End file.
